Orcs
' Orcs' are among the largest and strongest of the Greenskin races. They vary a great deal in size and appearance, with the biggest individuals in charge of the rest. Pecking order is established by constant fighting, so only the meanest and nastiest Orcs get to the very top of the tribal ladder. Even the smallest Orc packs a great deal of bone, muscle and bloody-mindedness into a body no taller than a Man's, but which is substantially broader. Orcs have huge jaws, and tiny foreheads behind which lurk a thick skull and not much in the way of brain. The Orcs are devided into many different categories of which the first is the High Orcs that have come to dominate the Orcish Empire of Emblam, which controls a large percent of Africanas. Through Emblam the Orcs have come to spread throughout the world, and they have invaded Europe following the Fall of Hispania, and Orcs alligned with the Dark Lord Sauron dominate the large kingdom of Mordor in Central Europe. The Second Grouping of Orcs is the Low Orcs or the savage Orcs, and these are Orcs that have come to live in extremely hot conditions which has adversly affected their brains and turned them into extremely ferel creatures. The Third group is the Black Orcs which are numerous in the lands of the Chaos Dwarves, and in sections of Eastern Europe most noteably in Croatia where they dominate large groups of Goblins. The fourth group are the Mordor Orcs of Sauron which are one step above savage orcs and they have very little intelligence or copasity to learn. The Mordor Orcs are placed inside the category of being low Orcs for simplicity. Orcs, and indeed all greenskins, worship two gods who they call Gork & Mork - the former "fighty but kunnin", the latter "kunnin' but fighty". Their faith in their gods is made terrifyingly real through the phenomenon of the Waaagh! During the intense excitement of battle the magical field unconsciously focused by all greenskins becomes stronger until the horde is swept up in an explosion of violence so intense that it will only begin to abate when every last enemy (or Orc) is slain. This religion is extremely organized within the deep cities of Emblam where as the ferel Orcs build primitive idols to the gods, and the devide between this is extreme. Physical Attributes Orcs are the largest of the greenskin species. They are bigger, more aggressive, and more muscular than their smaller cousins, the Goblins, Hobgoblins, and tiny Snotlings. Orcs are not bright by any means, but they do possess and animalistic awareness of social structure. They are bullies who impose their will on anyone they feel is weaker than they. There is nothing an Orc loves to do more than fight. If they lack proper opponents, they will fight amongst themselves. Such battles are always bloody affairs, for Orcs are fearsome foes, even when wounded. They feel no pain and fear nothing. -Description of the Orcs by Tek The anatomy and physics of the orcs have puzzled scholars around the world for centuries on end. The common Orc is about as tall as an average man. They would be far taller, had they not from birth been hunched over to a degree which causes the enormous head the size of a regular human's torso be found between the broad shoulders. The green skin covering the Orc's body is thicker than that of men, and is said to feel greasy or even waxy to the touch. This is most likely also the cause of their lessened sensitivity to pain and injury. A fair amount of sexual dimorphism exists between the orc sexes, with male orcs possessing more extreme orcish physical characteristics, most noticeably broader shoulders and larger tusks. Male orcs (as depicted in World of Warcraft) possess a slight slouch, while females stand entirely erect. Orcs, especially orc warriors, are fond of tattoos of orcish symbols that have abstract, yet personal meaning to the individual orc, such as a clan symbol or a battle standard. In orcish society, scars are a source of pride for an orc; the amount of scars an orc has received in battle marks his experience as a warrior. Reproduction But the most mysterious thing about the Orcs and all other Greenskins alike is forever to be their manner of reproduction. Orcs and Goblins have retained their way of life for as long as any other race in the known world, and yet noone knows exactly how an Orc is born, or how they grow up. Some theories have been circulating in learned societies that the baleful Snotlings are actually infant Orcs, even though they are more like the Goblins in appearance. But even if this is true, it only brings science a few steps closer to the truth, as nobody has ever witnessed the birth of a Greenskin of any sort, and nobody has ever in the history of civilization itself seen nor heard of any sign proving the existence of a female Orc. Spores Orcs reproduce through spores, which shed from them throughout life and are given off in large quantities upon death. The spores grow into a plant-like womb underground that nourishes the orc untill he is fully grown. The origins of these spores and how exactly they came to the Old World is unknown, although they could have been unwittingly transported there by the Old Ones. Orcish reproduction makes them notoriously difficult to get rid off. Once you have killed an orc, you must burn its body and the ground it fell upon or new orcs will eventually rise. The Murlocs have through testing of captured Orcs discovered that a small percentage of Orcs within the race do not give off spores, and instead are driven to find the spores, and act in this way as a sort of different gender that helps the maturity of a new Orc. Spore Cycle #Sqaut #Sporeling #Goblin #Orc History Early History At first the Orcish race was one that served of little significance to the overall scope that was Africanas. During these ancient days the Orcish race was just one unique race with no changeable parts or seperate sections to it. This changed when the first High Orc Mag Dentrane was born, and begin to lead the Orcs into more temperate areas. In these areas the tribes he brought slowly changed themselves into the High Orcs which were dramatically more intelligent, and cultured versions of the overall Orcs. From this area the High Orcs built themselves a Kingdom called Emblam. Kingdom of Emblam The Kingdom of Emblam would rise dramatically in the region as it absorbed large numbers of the Orcish population who came to be known to them and to themselves as the Low Orcs. The High Orcs expanded out taking control of most of southwestern Africanas and at the same time did not allow the Low Orcs to become members of their culture through moving to their home islands. Growth Main Article : Orc Invasion of Africanas Civil War Expansion Religion Orcs, and indeed all greenskins, worship two gods who they call Gork & Mork - the former "fighty but kunnin", the latter "kunnin' but fighty". Their faith in their gods is made terrifyingly real through the phenomenon of the Waaagh! During the intense excitement of battle the magical field unconsciously focused by all greenskins becomes stronger until the horde is swept up in an explosion of violence so intense that it will only begin to abate when every last enemy (or Orc) is slain. This religion is extremely organized within the deep cities of Emblam where as the ferel Orcs build primitive idols to the gods, and the devide between this is extreme. The Capital of the Orc Empire of Emblam contains within it one of the largest structures on Earth in the Form of the Twin Towers of Gork and Mork, and High Orcs from all over Africanas travel the continent to pray at the feet of the Twin Towers. When the Savage Orcs led by the High Orcs were led into Hispania one of the things they did as they waited for reinforcements was to construct a massive mud idol to the twin gods, and this structure now stands as the capital of the Low Orcs in the region of Hispania. Types of Orcs High Orcs See Also : High Orcs High Orcs are a very powerful subsection of the Orcish Race that operates out of south western Africanas, but its control has spread to Hispania in the north and central Africanas in the south. High Orcs that have come to dominate the Orcish Empire of Emblam, which controls a large percent ofAfricanas. Through Emblam the Orcs have come to spread throughout the world, and they have invaded Europefollowing the Fall of Hispania, and Orcs alligned with the Dark Lord Sauron dominate the large kingdom of Mordor in Central Europe. Low Orcs See Also : Low Orcs Black Orcs See Also : Black Orcs Noteable Members Thrall Go'el See Also : Thrall Go'el Ogrim Doomhammer See Also : Ogrim Doomhammer Blackhand Go'ul See Also : Blackhand Go'ul Gul'dan See Also : Gul'dan Dur-zhul See Also : Dur'zhul Grimgor Ironhide See Also : Grimgor Ironhide Category:Greenskin Category:Race